


Finally

by saltandbyrne



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Bossy Genevieve, Community: spn-masquerade, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Hair-pulling, Multi, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 17:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4885612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandbyrne/pseuds/saltandbyrne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you trying to eat my ass or put me to sleep, Ackles?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> Written for round 3 of spn-masquerade for the prompt: Jared and Jensen take advantage of the extreme size difference between the two of them and Genevieve and she loves it. I'd love to see them holding her down, DPing her while they hold her between the two of them. As much manhandling as the writer would like!

“Are you trying to eat my ass or put me to sleep, Ackles?”

 

Genevieve looks over her shoulder, her hair spilling out of its messy ponytail.  Jensen looks so bitchy he could melt the sun.

 

Jared snorts, shaking his head and threading his big hand back into her hair.

 

“Jensen’s a gentleman.”

 

“Well he-”

 

Jared grips her hair and forces his cock into her mouth, fast enough that she gags.  That’s more like it.

 

“Keep telling you, Jen.”

 

Jared holds her down, fat cock in her throat as she tries to squirm against him. 

 

“Don’t be gentle with her.”

 

She gasps when Jared pulls her back up, smirk on her face.

 

“Let me help you.”

 

She reaches behind herself to pull her cheeks apart, circling her hips until she hears Jensen groan. 

 

“Now lick me open so you can _finally_ fuck me.”

 

“Jesus,” Jensen curses, stroking his dick as he looks at her ass on display.  She loves shocking him like this.  It’s been a while since Jared has seemed shocked by anything she asks for, and she misses that dirty thrill of leaving six plus feet of heaving muscle speechless.

 

“Runs her mouth when she doesn’t have a dick in it,” Jared mutters, fond beneath his false exasperation.  He loves her dirty mouth and they all know it.

 

She’s about to answer when Jared snatches her hands back, toppling her face first into their bed.

 

“Let me help you, darlin’.”  Jared’s shameless with that drawl sometimes but it makes her fucking wet, she’s not too proud to say it.  His hands reach across her back to paw her ass open just in time for Jensen to get with the fucking program.

 

“Now get that fucking cock back in your mouth.”

 

Oh, _much_ more like it.  She’d really been teasing – Jensen’s fucking great with his mouth and she’s pretty sure he knows it, at least with the way he’s licking those tight circles around her asshole.

 

She gets her lips wrapped around Jared’s dick and moans. 

 

“She’s got such a sweet little ass.”

 

Jared slides a hand down her ass, fingers edging around her hole and tangling with Jensen’s tongue.  Genevieve is immediately flooded with regret that they aren’t taping this.

 

Fingers slip inside her, wet and warm, she’s not even sure whose and that makes it so much better.  Jensen keeps working his mouth on her, moaning and lapping at her until she starts to feel a little crazy.  She needs _more_.

 

She hikes herself back up, pushing Jared away as she backs herself towards Jensen.  Jared strokes his dick like he’s got all the time in the world. God he’s fucking cute sometimes. She blows him a kiss as she reaches back to wrap her hand around Jensen’s dick, stroking up and smiling. That’ll do just fine in her ass.

 

“You ready for me?”

 

Jensen’s not a talker like she and Jared are. It makes everything he does say give her shivers, that raspy voice like a sleepy hornet’s nest. She’ll keep kicking it until he gives her what she wants.

 

She turns back, angling herself up to kiss him. She doesn’t have to contort herself quite as much as she’s used to with Jared but Jensen still looms large behind her, big shoulders sloping down as he kisses her.  He’s a good kisser.

 

“I’m used to taking Jared, sweetheart.”

 

She squeezes his cock and cocks an eyebrow, ignoring Jared’s groan.

 

Three fingers up her ass knock the wind out of her as Jensen pulls her hair back to lean down.

 

“You’re a nasty little bitch, you know that?”

 

 _Fi_ -nally.

 

Jared’s unrepentant laugh tells her she’s basically failed to keep her face straight, but all her fucks to give are pretty much focused on Jensen snarling behind her as he pushes her face-down.

 

His fingers are still inside her.

 

She’s not above writhing, oh no, not when she feels Jensen pull his fingers out and hears the familiar pop of the lube bottle.

 

“Yeah, c’mon, Jensen, give it to me.”

 

She’s not above begging either, not when Jared blows a tight breath out through his lips and starts jerking his dick in her face.

 

“Fuck my ass, Jensen, do it, do-”

 

He gets the head in before she can even breathe. They both laugh at the thrilled, strangled noise she makes.  This is the best part, when she can’t even speak, when she just hangs on for the ride.

 

“What’s that?”

 

Jensen sinks in, slow enough not to hurt her but just fast enough to light her up.  Fucker’s better at this than she thought.

 

“Can’t hear you, Gen.”

 

He snaps into her, sinking deep and circling his hips and there is nothing on earth that feels like this.  She’d know.

 

“She’s so wet right now.”

 

Jared doesn’t even need to touch her pussy. He knows her well enough and the man speaks the truth.

 

“Fuck her harder.”

 

Genevieve hikes herself up onto her elbows so she can look at Jared.  Watching him jerk off while she gets fucked is almost enough to make her come if she’s in the right mood. She’s almost always in the right mood.

 

Jensen’s hands can almost close around her waist as he pulls her back onto his dick.  He fucks her fast and hard, slamming into her until she’s fairly sure she just drooled a little and her pussy is dripping wet.  She’s close.

 

“Fuck, I gotta taste it,” Jared mumbles, his eyes wide as he crowds next to her. 

 

“Can you hold her up?”

 

Jensen doesn’t answer, he just buries his cock in her ass and hauls her up.  Her back presses against his chest as he hooks his hands under her knees and _fuck_ he’s big, balls deep inside her with her legs spread wide.

 

Jared noses into her, lips teasing along her own slick lips and she’d grab his fucking hair if Jensen’s arms weren’t in the way.

 

She loves him but Jared’s a mean son of a bitch sometimes, like when he starts licking down to her ass instead of up to her clit.

 

“Jesus, Jared.”

 

Jensen doesn’t even try to play it cool as Jared licks along the base of his dick, right where he’s buried inside Genevieve. Jared’ll do that to you.

 

“Fucker,” Genevieve grates out, not sure which is worse: that he’s not sucking on her clit or that she can’t see him sucking on Jensen’s balls.

 

Next time she’s gonna watch while _they_ fuck.

 

“You wanna feel her come?”

 

Jared licks a lazy stripe up her pussy, stopping just short of where he ought to be. 

 

“Fuck, yeah,” Jensen moans, bouncing her a little harder and pulling her legs apart.  He’s barely straining to hold her up and Genevieve just melts against him.

 

She’s coiled like a spring by the time Jared flicks his tongue over her clit.  Jensen’s hands hold her shaking legs and Jared licks her through it, tonguing her clit until she starts to buck against his face. 

 

“Want you,” she pants, looking down at Jared with his slick chin and his hard cock and that fucking grin on his face.

 

“Want you both.”

 

“Gen, fuck,” Jensen groans, his chest rising and falling against her. 

 

Jared doesn’t waste a second, rising up onto his knees and boxing her in between them. 

 

She never thinks he’s actually gonna fit in her like this but he always does.  Fuck knows she’s wet enough, pussy slick and throbbing as he slides inside her. Jensen makes noises that should be sold for money when Jared’s balls press up against his.

 

Jared only gets a few good thrusts in before Jensen starts to shake behind her. 

 

“Gonna come, fuck, should I pull out?”

 

“No,” Genevieve and Jared bark in unison.

 

Jensen sinks in deep, holding her hips hard enough to bruise as he spills inside her. 

 

“Stay there, fuck, just stay inside her, Jensen,” Jared pants, curling down until his forehead rests on Jensen’s shoulder.

 

“Your dick feels so fucking good in there.”

 

Genevieve barely has room to breath, with her cheek pressed flush to Jared’s chest and Jensen solid behind her. Jared fucks hard and fast, grunting as he gets a hand in her hair.  He pulls and Genevieve lets her teeth drag over his skin, so full she can feel every scrape of their cocks inside her.

 

“Oh God I’m gonna come again,” Genevieve mumbles, mouth open on Jared and both of them groaning filthy as she clenches around them and wetness floods out of her. 

 

“Shit, shit, oh God,” Jared growls, tripping right after her. Feeling her squirt always pushes him over the edge.  He pulls her down hard, creaming her pussy and resting his chin on top of her head.

 

She waits until he’s sort of breathing normally to butt her head up and stare up at both of them.

 

“You two better kiss or I’m kicking you both out.”

 

She watches them make out while they go soft inside her.  Jared’s a showy kisser, all tongue and moans, hands tugging through her hair while Jensen nips at his lips and toys softly with her nipples. 

 

They tumble down sweaty and catch their breath, trading her for kisses until she arches up onto all fours, mincing to the edge of the bed and turning to face away from them.  She’s soaked everywhere, come and her own juices running down her thighs.

 

“Who’s gonna lick this up before we go another round?”

 


End file.
